Everything is Wrong
by The Killer Skelly
Summary: IS there someone causing a problem? Rose? Heather (OC)? Dimitri is stolen and these girls are fighting to see who gets to save him but then something unexpectably happends to Heather now its up to Rose to find Dimitri to find Heather Cause Adrian cant do it on his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I havent posted anything in awhile but here's a new and better VAMPIRE ACEDEMY!**

"Here we are miss Mallabrey." My personal driver Henery said.

"Thank you tell my mom that i got here."

"Will do Heather" ;)

I grabbed my gutair case and my 2 bags and set afoot to my new Vampire school.

Whispers were scattered all around me howls of sorts from the guys.


	2. Meeting Dimitri

**Hey Hey Hey! Here's the 2nd chapter for my new VA story! Hope Ya'll Love It!**

* * *

Heather's Pov

I got to my dorm finally to just have enough time to explore before Dinner. I left my room and found a Tall Sexy guy walking in the halls. Like hes on duty of something. HeHe duty. Sorry Dirty mind talking. His eyes were black as night. So is his hair. His eyes fell on me Once I turned my head to look at him. He walked pasted me with a smile. He looked about 25 but a teenager. A girl came up to me and pushed me out of the way to talk to him.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!." I yelled. She just snickered and contined talking to him.

* * *

**There WE are! I know its short. But I don't have a lot of time! I know crazy! Bonjor From France!**


	3. He kisses me slowly

**HEHE sorry about that short chapter but HERE WE GO! I Had to Get off the computer for awhile but im back! Lol**

I Leave the halls just in time to make it for Dinner.

"Everyone Please take a seat." We all sat down. Dimitri i guess was his name was in the corner to make sure everything was running smoothly. A few girls sat with me and introudced them selfs.

"Hi, im Lissa Dragomir." She held out her hand for me to shake.

"Heather Mallabrey." I smiled.

"You'll love it here. It's an amazing place really. VA is so like goth!"

"Considering we're all vampires... I'm acutally Goth so i love the victorian walls and stuff." I said.

"You're such a Party!" Lissa said laughing.

" I hope we can be friends. I live in hall 45 room 637" She said again.

"Same hall room 642."

"You got the best room! Its so awesome in there! A king sized bed, Own bathroom, and a walk-in closet!" Lissa said with excitment.

"Yeah, well im used to my type of dorm thats how my room is back at my place."

"Where you live?" Lissa asked next.

"In New York City. "

"Wow!"

We got up to get our dinner when i noticed dimitri outside about to jump to the top so i followed him. I jumped on a window seal then jumped up.

He cought my arm and put it behind my back.

"Why are you following me?" he asked.

"Nothing just wandering what your up to."

"Well Heather..." He kissed my check before he could say anything else.

"Sorry." He whispered. I kissed him. Hard. I wanted to kiss him so badly. My dark purple hair burshed against his and my face. He didnt pull back whiched surprised me. My dark black eyes we're gleaming with delight.

"Stop." He whispered in my ear.

"Why would I?" I asked him smerking.

"Heather." He lifted a piece of my hair that was covering my left eye.

He leaned into my neck and whispered something that i was only able to make what he said.

"Your so beautiful." And kissed my neck.

* * *

**Shocking I know. Tune in for more VA. Bonjor.**


	4. Its not what I thought would happend

**Chapters are coming along so fast! I know! But the 3rd chapter was expected or was not tell me what you thought of chapter 3! Now here's chapter 4...**

I lead Dimitri from the roof to my room. He is so cute that i just cant help my self!

"Should we be doing this?" He asked. I giggled. He's so cute when he's nervous.

I wake up the next moring. Was it a dream? I mean the dance was real but what about me and Dimitri. I thought it was real. Ugh.

"Heather wake up!" Lissa was knocking on my door i open my door to find her out there dressed and pretty.

"What happend last night?" I ask her.

"You danced with DImitri and Rose was pissed! But you beat her ass good." She said smiling.

"I d-d-danced with Dimitri?"

"Yep. Looked like he was happy. He asked you. Don't you remember?"

"NO." I said suddenly.

"Oh well you did." Lissa said and lefted.

ONly one song played in my head.

"Demons." by Imagine Dragons.

I walked the halls with a sad look on my face.

* * *

**SAD! I know! Stay tune. I'm in Greamy. Im traviling in eroupe! Wish me luck!**


End file.
